The Cop Who Fell For An Angel
by Marie T. Brennan
Summary: It's totally AU. Angel is an L.A. cop.Spike's his partner...he's going through a divorce, when he meets this amazing girl. BA all the way. Fluff yay!


The Cop who fell for an angel

He was a Police officer. A damn good one. Angel O'Connor lived in L.A. He was 27 years old and trying to work through a divorce from his wife. It hadn't been a good relationship. Kate kept taking longer assignments for work. She was pushing him away so he just let her. Thank god he did because his life was about to change today little did he know.

Doyle and Cordelia were his two best friends here. Doyle was irish and 26 years old. He had dark hair and dark eyes. They'd met in high school. Cordy was a different story entirely. He'd ran into her in a cafe upon arriving in L.A. She was 20 and an aspiring actress. She spoke her mind no matter what. A lot of times that got her into trouble though...

He was meeting Cordy at the cafe for a quick lunch. He saw her at the usual table as he walked in. Something was different today though. She was chatting with another woman. She looked about Cordy's age with blonde hair, a slim figure, she was laughing. This girl was beautiful and he wanted to meet her. The girl noticed him staring. She smiled his way, blushed slightly, and turned back to Cordy. That's when Cordelia turned to see him. He smiled a little.

"Hey Angel, get over here!" said his friend.

"Hi Cordy" He looked at her expectantly.

"Oh. Angel this is Buffy Summers, we went to high school together back in sunnydale. She's going to be staying with me for a while."

"Nice to meet you Angel." Said Buffy politely.

"Yes you too, Buffy." he replied nervously.

Cordelia watched this amused. All Buffy thought was how she wanted to know this guy better. They all talked through lunch. Angel offered to help Buffy the next day with moving her stuff in since Cordy had to "work" all of a sudden. He had a theory that was just an excuse to get them alone.

The Next Day.....

Buffy walked to the door as the buzzer rang.

"Hi Angel, thanks for coming."

"Hey. No problem." He told her.

As they were working they talked some.

"SO what do you do, Angel?"

"I'm a Police Officer for L.A.P.D."

"That's interesting. You didn't have to work today?"

"Well i did, but i called in because my son was sick this morning."

"Oh you have a kid? i didnt mean to pull you away for this."

"Nah dont worry Buffy. My friend Doyle is watching him today. He practically kicked me out of my apartment this morning, said Cordy told him to."

she smiled. "Same old Cordy. How old is your boy?"

"His name's Jacob Daniel. He's four."

"So are you married?"

"I'm in the middle of a divorce from his mother Kate. I'm getting full custody of Jacob."

"Oh i see." said Buffy.

"So what about your family Buffy?"

"Well, my parents are divorced. Dad is in L.A. Mom's in Sunnydale. As is my 16 year old sister Dawn."

BY the time Cordy got home. Angel and Buffy had fallen asleep on the couch, and everything was done.

"I so get brownie points for this" said Cordy to nobody in particular.

Angel woke shortly after, and went to where Cordelia was in the kitchen.

"Hey." Said Angel voice rough from sleep.

"How was the unpacking?" She grinned at him.

"Great. How was the shopping?"

"Oh my god! Awesome I got these new heels...oops."

"Ah-ha! i knew work was an excuse."

"So sue me! I know you had a good time. The way you looked at her yesterday at the cafe...you havent looked that nervous and happy in a long time."

"You're right. I did have a good time but she asked if i was married and i had to say yes."

"You didnt!"

"I told her about Jacob and that i was in the middle of gaining full custody of him and finalizing a divorce from Kate."

"Uh huh hopefully you didnt do too much damage. She really likes you though."

"She said that?"

Angel sounded shocked and wondered if she really was.

"Um...not exactly."

He simply laughed at her then glanced at the clock.

"I'd love to stay Cordy, but i have to go check on Jacob and call Kate."

"Call Kate? Why?" asked Cordelia.

"She called earlier. I'll from her though...so i don't forget later."

Angel moved back in the living room to place the call to his estranged wife.

"Hi Kate. You called, what's up?"

Buffy woke when he walked in, but kept her eyes closed to listen to his call. She was curious how he was with her.

"No, i'm not home. I'm at Cordelia's, I was helping her roommate move in. No, Jacob didn't go today.  
He had a stomachache. Doyle stayed with him, yeah. Im his father Kate, I know how to take care of him." He paused for a moment and scrubbed a hand over his face.

"Look did you send the papers in last week?"

"Okay thanks. The Judge wants to see us next thursday. Please show up. Alright I've gotta go. Yeah,  
you too. Bye."

As he hung up, he noticed Buffy sitting up on the couch and stretching.

"Hey Buffy. Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"THat's fine. I needed to get up anyway." Cordy walked in.

"So, how's the vicious bitch of sluttown?"

"oh you know, I'm working don't bother me. I know you're sleeping with her. You're a terrible father,  
take care...the usual." Responded Angel in reference to Kate.

Cordy looked confused. "Her?"

"You" he laughed. So did she.

"She sent the papers last week. Our final hearing is next thursday and it's just concerning Jacob's living arrangements."

"Well speaking of i should get home and check on him."

Cordy had a plan to get him and Buffy together suddenly!

"Don't forget the party tomorrow night." Cordy said.

"Um...what party? Come on Cordy i hate those things. Besides Jacob would be alone."

"Come on! Excuses, excuses. You, Doyle, Buffy, and I will go together."

Buffy finally realized what her friend was doing.

"Alright fine, but you definitely owe me now." said Angel.

"Yay!" she said. She hugged him taking him off-guard.

After he left Cordy and Buffy sat down to talk...... 


End file.
